I Missed You
by StevexBuckyx
Summary: Stucky Stevebucky smut / does have a storyline, just smut in each chapter
1. Longing

_Bang bang bang!_

"I'll get it," Steve called as he walked towards the door.

The door creaked open.

"S-Steve," the man breathed as he threw himself into the captains arms, "I'm so sorry."

Steve would've recognised his voice anywhere. He felt his heart begin to ache. The man began to sob into the blondes shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you," he cried even louder, now catching the attentions of the other avengers.

"Steve who is it?" Nat asked.

He didn't answer, he just held holding him in his arms. Sam took one look and knew instantly.

"It's Bucky."

—

Steve had brought Bucky up to his floor. He didn't want his friend to be crowded by the avengers.

"There are some clean clothes in the drawers."

"Steve, why are you being so nice to me."

"Because I lo-" Steve hesitated, "because you're my friend."

"But I hurt y-"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"It doesn't, I'm going to get you some clean blankets as it's freezing out there, I recommend you put on some clean clothes.

When Steve came back, Bucky was sitting in the bed perfectly still. He had put on some sweats and a shirt. He had tears in his eyes.

"Hey Buck," he spoke softly, "it's game night, d'ya wanna go down stairs and join them?"

He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "sure.

—

"Hey guys," Steve smiled as he came out the elevator with Bucky.

"Hey!" Nat exclaimed, "do you guys want some pizza? We're just about to start playing uno."

Bucky sat inbetween Sam and Steve, big significantly closer to the blonde.

The game got quite aggressive. Many curses where muttered as people placed plus fours. It got so intense that Nat kicked Clint for making her pick up 16. Bucky felt himself starting to enjoy being normal. He hadn't gotten chance to talk to Steve one on one, but he felt as if he was at home. No one had questioned his entrance to the HQ. They acted as if he had been there for as long as Steve had.

When the game ended, everyone got quite drunk (except Steve and Bucky). Tony started a truth or dare game.

"Truth or dare Steve," Tony smiled.

"Truth."

"Boring, um would you kiss Bucky?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Bucky."

"I walked straight into that one," Steve went red.

"Well," Bucky smirked, "you gonna do it ya pussy."

"Oh shut up you jerk," Steve rolled his eyes.

"Get on with it!" Clint pleaded.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's cheek. He smiled and then leant in. They both closed their eyes as they made contact. Despite what the avengers expected, it wasn't a quick peck. It was slow. Lasted a good 30 seconds.

When they pulled away, all the avengers looked with their jaws dropping. Bruce had his phone out, along with Nat and Tony.

Steve smiled, "truth or dare Nat."

"Hold on a minute, you mind to explain what the fuck just happened? Are you guys sure you haven't done that before? I mean I knew Steve was inlove with you Barnes, but that looked like you guys have done that before."

The blonde looked over to Bucky. Bucky looked back and smiled.

"It's because we have," he spoke grabbing Steve's hand, "we were together before the I fell from the train."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Steve why didn't you tell us?"

"What's stopping you guys being together now?"

"Nothing really," Bucky answered.

It went quiet for a bit.

"Well before I pass out from all this damn alcohol, I'm gonna go up to my floor," Tony said.

All the avengers took off to their respective floors. Leaving Bucky and Steve alone.

"Buck-"

"I know what you're going to say."

"I didn't think you knew."

"I didn't until we kissed."

Bucky kissed Steve again, but this time it was more passionate. It turned into the soldiers pushing eachother along the walls to the elevator. When they somehow made it to Steve's floor, Bucky pushed him down onto the bed. He ripped the blondes shirt open with one swift movement.

Their lips parted, but only for a second as Steve pulled Bucky's shirt off over his head. As the soldier started unzipping the captains jeans, the elevator doors opened. Bucky quickly stepped back off of Steve.

"I was just seeing if anyone wanted the last of the pizza," Bruce muttered.

"We're good thanks," Steve blushed.

"I think you guys are," Bruce quickly responded and he started pushing the elevator buttons.

When the doors closed, Bucky turned his attention back to the half-naked man on the bed. He gave a shit-eating grin and walked back towards him.

He started to pull down Steve's jeans accidentally pulling his boxers with which made the soldier grin.

He started to kiss Steve's neck, making his way down his body. A moan escaped Steve's lips as Bucky made it closer towards his length. When he made it there, he didn't hesitate to put the whole thing in his mouth. Up and down his head went. Steve grabbed the sheets as he threw his head back.

"I'm not gonna make it, I want you inside of me" Steve moaned.

Bucky lifted his gaze to see his lover biting his lip. Bucky lifted his mouth with a pop and Steve knew instantly what to do. He moved onto his hands and knees as Bucky took off his sweatpants and boxers.

The brunette smiled at the sight. He loved watching him plead for Bucky to fuck him.

Bucky spat on his hand and then started to lube his own cock. He tapped his tip on Steve's entrance.

"Hurry up Buck."

"Needy I see."

"You're a-" Steve's sentence was cut off as he moaned.

Bucky had pushed himself into Steve faster then he had intended. He started slow, letting Steve adjust since he hadn't gotten laid for over 70 years.

He quickly picked up the pace earning loud moans and grunts from the captain. Bucky prayed the walls were somewhat thick enough not for anyone to hear.

"Holy fuck Steve," Bucky moaned as Steve started pushing himself back onto him.

"I'm not gonna last long Buck."

And with that, both of them released at the same time. Bucky pulled out and fell onto the captain.

The two rolled off eachother. The brunette pulled Steve in close.

"I've missed you James."

"Me too Stevie."

The two drifted off to sleep.


	2. Shower

The next morning Steve woke up in Bucky's arms. Both still covered in sweat. The brunette was already awake.

"Morning punk."

"Good morning Buck."

Bucky kissed the top of Steve's forehead. When he was held like this, it made Steve want to go back to the late 30s. Neither of them were in the army and when Bucky would come home from working at the docks, they would curl up on the couch and watch TV. Even with the serum, Steve enjoyed being the little spoon.

"When you came here yesterday, you kept apologising for hurting me," Steve started, "what were you talking about."

It started to play in Bucky's mind. He flinched and tightened his grip around Steve for a split second.

"_Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."_

"_Shut up!" He cried as he threw another punch at him. He fell to the floor, but pushed himself back up._

"_I'm not going to fight you," he dropped his shield off the helicarrier, "you're my friend."_

"_You're my mission," Bucky ran forwards, pushed him onto his back and repeatedly punched him, "you're! My! Mission!"_

"_Then finish it because I'm with you till the end of the line."_

_Bucky started to lower his arm. Looking into his eyes. He remembered. Everything. Oh god what had he done? His face, it's so bruised and bloodied. Before he knew it the blonde had fallen into the river. Bucky jumped after him._

_Pulled him out. Made sure he was alive and then left him on the river bank. Hoping he wouldn't remember._

"The helicarrier, I remember hurting you so bad. Is that what that scar is from?" Bucky answered looking at a what seemed to be a newer scar right across Steve's right cheek.

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry Stevie."

"It's ok, you weren't in the right mind."

"It's not ok I-"

"Shhh, just enjoy the fact we're together again, savour this moment."

Silence was cast over the room for another 10 minutes as they just laid their holding eachother.

"D'ya wanna get some breakfast?" Steve broke the silence.

"Sure."

The pair put on some clothes and then walked to the elevator. When the doors opened every single avenger that had stayed the night stared at the two.

"Have fun last night?" Tony asked.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet, Bruce here says that he walked in on it," Nat added.

That same shit-eating grin spread across Bucky's face, "yeah we had fun."

Steve elbowed him, earning a small chuckle from the winter soldier.

"I never wanna see that again," Clint said as he glared at the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't of gone in the vents," Bruce sassed.

"I turned my hearing aids off! I couldn't hear them! Plus you at least got to see them with half of their clothes on."

"For super soldiers, I kinda expected you guys to last longer."

"If I can read clocks correctly, I'd say we lasted for a good 30 minutes."

"Buck!"

"They're definitely super soldiers, Bucky was really going at it, no surprise that they were that loud," Clint giggled.

Bucky was laughing and smiling as Steve went a deep shade of red while trying to get into the kitchen.

"That's how long I had to put up with you screaming Steve, I would've thought you'd of been a top?" Nat smirked.

"Remember, we were together BEFORE Steve had the serum," Bucky laughed.

Steve rubbed the bride of his nose, "Jesus Christ."

"Ok that's enough," Sam said, "just let them get some damn food."

Tony smiled, "not if they're too busy eating eachother."

"TONY!" all the avengers called out together.

"Not helping I know."

The avengers continued to torment the two super soldiers as they were making their breakfast.

—

"Buck, I'm going in the shower!" Steve called as he grabbed a towel out of the closet.

Steve turned on the shower and started getting undressed. After he washed his hair the shower curtain was pulled back. Bucky smiled as he got into the shower with Steve.

God he looked beautiful. The way his metal arm glistened with beads of water dripping down it, to his messy long hair. His chest was clean shaven, Steve wondered if it was an effect of cryo.

The captain placed his hands either side of the soldiers face. He lowered his head and kissed Bucky which turned into Steve pinning him against the side of the shower.

"Let's try something different shall we?" Steve grinned and he pulled away from Bucky's lips and went for his neck.

"Oh god Steve!" Bucky called.

Steve went down his body as Bucky had done the night before making the winter soldier moan even louder.

Downstairs Nat facepalmed, "it's not even midday and they're already at eachother again?"

"Guess being frozen for 70 odd years makes a couple of soldiers horny."

Steve started to kiss Bucky's tip before engulfing his entire length.

"Holy fuck," Bucky moaned gripping Steve's hair with his flesh arm while using his metal one to hold him up so his knees didn't buckle.

Steve let Bucky's cock go before he came in his mouth. He looked up to see Bucky in pure ecstasy.

"Turn around," Steve ordered as he stood up.

Bucky obliged. As he turned away from from the captain, Steve rubbed the solders ass. It was so muscular and perfect, he could wait to destroy it.

Bucky stepped his feet back and leant down. Steve still rubbing his ass.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do."

"Fucking hell Steve, just do it?"

"Do what?" Steve smirked.

"I want you to fuck me until my knees are weak and you cum in my ass."

"That's more like it."

Steve pushed his cock into Bucky's entrance earning multiple gasps from the brunette. It felt almost orgasmic as Bucky tightened around him.

He put his hands on his lovers hips as he started to slowly thrust in and out of him. As Bucky's ass became looser he started to go faster.

"Oh my god, fuck fuck fuck!" Bucky yelled, "harder Stevie."

Steve listened as he thrusted into Bucky harder.

"Fuck oh my god- ahhh Steve omg my god, fuck, don't stop! Right there right there oh my god!"

Bucky had never been this vocal before and it made Steve grin. He slapped Bucky ass as he went faster.

Downstairs, Tony and Nat were staring at eachother wide eyed.

"Sounds like Steve is topping for the first time. Guessing he's the only person Bucky has been with based on how loud he is."

"I think I need to soundproof each room," Tony laughed.

"Definitely, I feel bad for Sam, his bedroom is right next to that bathroom."

Back upstairs, Steve was fucking Bucky as if his life depended on it.

"I'm not gonna last much longer Stevie!"

"Jesus Christ Buck!" Steve moaned as Bucky pushed back in time with the captain.

About 10 seconds later Bucky came all over the side of the shower, which was the last thing Steve needed to cum in his ass just like Bucky pleaded. Several grunts came from both soldiers as Steve pulled out.

Bucky turned to face the blonde and draped his arms around his neck. He leant his head onto Steve's chest.

"We should do that more often."

"Yeah we should."

There was a bang on the bathroom door.

"Could you guys be any fucking louder?" Sam yelled from the other side of the door.

"We can if you want!" Bucky yelled back still leaning onto Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

"God you're beautiful."

"Shut up an hold me."


	3. Soundproof

"You two look awfully happy," Tony grinned as Bucky and Steve walked into the living room, "hey Barnes, why are you walking like that?"

"I'm sore."

"Uh huh, and it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you and Steve just showered?"

"Well Tony, Steve just ga-"

"Ok Buck that's enough," Steve quickly cut him off, "where's Nat?"

"You guys were screaming so loud, she went to check if Sam was ok seems as that bathroom was right next to his room. To be honest, I'd be traumatised too."

Steve went a deep shade of red and cleared his throat, "is there anyone else here?"

"No, they're all out on missions except for Thor and Bruce. They went on a date."

"Nice," Bucky smiled.

"Steve I must commend you, to have Bucky screaming like that you must be good."

"He is good, probably better then me which is a first."

"Hi five," Tony said raising his hand.

They gave eachother a crisp hi-five as Steve gave Bucky the 'I'm gonna kill you' look. Bucky hoped it was a promise and not a threat.

"I've got some errands to run, do you two reckon you can keep your hands off eachother while I'm gone?"

"No promises."

"Alrighty then, just don't get yourselves all over my new couch. See ya."

Tony left leaving the two soldiers in the huge living room.

"I hate you some times Buck."

"Well you just gave me the best dick of my life, of course I'm gonna brag."

"You're a jerk."

"Punk."

The two sat cuddling on the couch while watching Hells Kitchen. Nat had decided to take the stairs. When she saw their heads over the top she shielding her eyes.

"Are you two decent?"

"Yeah Nat."

"Thank god. I think Sam needs to go to therapy."

"We weren't that loud."

"You weren't, but he was," Nat pointed at Bucky.

"If Wanda fucked you that good you'd been screaming too," Bucky sniggered.

"True, but if you're gonna be that loud, I heard there's a soundproof room downstairs. I think it's the shooting range."

"Good to know."

"Cmon Steve lets check it out."

"Buck-"

"I don't care, get up."

Nat glared at the two as Bucky pulled him towards the stairs. He winked at her as they disappeared around the corner.

The room was big. Definitely soundproof. No vents. No windows. Seemed to be no cameras.

"It looks pretty neat in here," Bucky grinned.

"Yeah it does."

"Look at that nice table."

"It's nice."

"Would he a shame if it got a person slammed on it."

"Yeah."

"Guess the table has no choice."

They looked at eachother.

"I have no idea how worked, but I want you to fuck me now," Steve spoke softly.

Bucky walked over to him and kissed him.

"I'm gonna give you the best dick of your life, remember this room is soundproof."

"That better be a promise."

The brunette got down on his knees and unzipped Steve's jeans. Once his jeans were down he rubbed Steve's cock through his boxers. Steve moaned softly.

Bucky pulled down the blondes boxers and started rubbing his hand along Steve's member. He licked his tip and then started deepthroating his cock.

"Oh fuck," Steve moaned as he gripped Bucky's hair. Without warning Steve came in his mouth. Bucky liked him clean and then smiled up at the captain.

He pushed their lips together as he walked him towards the table. He pushed Steve back onto the table. He unzipped his own jeans and pulled down his boxers revealing his erection. Bucky got on his knees again and pushed Steve legs up so they were no longer on the floor. He started to rub Steve's cock as he licked his butthole.

"Fucking hell," Steve yelled out, "oh my god!"

Once Bucky deemed Steve had had enough he stood up.

Bucky stuck two fingers into Steve's ass.

"Fuck!" Steve moaned as Bucky added a third. Watching Steve cry from pure ecstasy alone would of been enough for him to cum right then and there.

When he removed his fingers, Steve whimpered from the loss. Bucky moved to line his cock up with Steve's ass.

"Fuck you're beautiful," Bucky smiled as Steve breathed heavily.

Bucky pulled Steve closer so his feet were on his shoulders. He plunged his cock into his ass earning a loud cry from him. The soldier smiled as he noticed Steve's toes curling.

"Holy fuck ahhh fuck fuck," Steve called out, "f-faster!"

Bucky obliged. He started to fuck him harder.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck oh my god James! Deeper!"

"You like that?"

"Right there fuck oh my god!"

The winter soldier watched the caption squirm underneath him. It was beautiful. His messy hair drenched in sweat. How beautiful his face looked when he clenched his jaw or when he rolled his eyes back. His body sweating so much it made his shirt go see through to reveal his perfectly chiseled body. Fuck he was beautiful.

"I'm not gonna last, holy fuck!"

Bucky started to move Steve in time with him. Steve's ass clenched around Bucky's cock as he came on both of their shirts. With Bucky quickly following.

"Oh my god Bucky."

The soldier pulled out and leant over the top of Steve placing a soft kiss on his lips. He stepped back a bit so Steve could sit up. He laid his head down on Bucky's shoulder.

"Did I keep my promise?"

"Yes," Steve said softly.

"Well now we've gotta get out of here without them seeing our shirts and I see no elevator."


	4. Security Footage

"Steve, Bucky. If I can watch security footage correctly, you two went downstairs into my study yesterday," Tony said when they were hanging out in the living room.  
Steve shot Nat a glare as she started to look guilty.  
"Yeah what about it?" Bucky asked.  
"I saw everything you guys did."

Sam, Bruce, Thor, Clint and Wanda all gave concerned looks that shifted between Tony and the pair. Nat looked extremely guilty.

"Dunno what you're talking about."  
"So, 'would be a shame if someone was slammed against that table' doesn't ring a bell?"  
"It does actually," Bucky stared at Tony, "it already happened what are you gonna do about it?"  
"Nothing, I just thought you'd be more embarrassed."  
"I'm not, Steve might be."

The blonde looked seemingly calm.

"Steve you good?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're usually the one to stop us when we talk about you two."  
"You've all heard us anyway so what does it matter?"

All the avengers said something like, "that's a good point," and "why didn't I think of that."

"So let me get this straight, you two don't care if we hear you fucking?" Sam asked.  
"Obviously we care, but not enough to be embarrassed about it," Steve answered.  
"Correction, Steve cares, I don't."  
Steve rolled his eyes as Sam started to speak again, "for people who had to hide their relationship in the 40s, I'd think you'd be a little more mindful."  
"It's not the 40s anymore. We won't get sent to a hospital for being gay," Bucky sassed.  
"True that," Wanda added smiling at Nat.  
"So," Nat started, "how'd you guys even get together anyway?"  
"Well Steve here begged me to teach him how to dance. He told me there was someone he wanted to learn for so naturally I helped him, despite the fact I was inlove with him," Bucky smiled at Steve, "while we were dancing he rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes. He looked beautiful lemme tell ya-"  
"Bucky, don't get distracted."  
"Right, I told him to tell me about his special someone. He described them with short brown hair and if I remember correctly, beautiful blue eyes he could stare into forever. I asked for her name and he said-"  
"His name is James, but he doesn't like to be called that so I usually call him Bucky," Steve finished while smiling at him.  
"I didn't say anything, well I don't think I did. He just kept resting on my chest, but we got into an argument. He didn't want to talk to me. He thought what we were doing was wrong. He didn't want to be caught."  
"Buck you don't have to."  
"No they deserve to know," he looked at the captain, "I came home from work the next day and he was nowhere to be found. I later found him getting beaten up in an alley and saved his sorry ass. I convinced him to come home. We argued again, but it ended with us dancing. I remember I couldn't believe I was able to hold him and it not be weird. When the song finished he looked up at me and kissed me."  
"I'm guessing that's the night you two first fucked?" Tony smirked, ruining the moment.  
"Well yeah, but we don't usually tell people that," Steve glared at Tony.  
"How'd he look Bucky? When he was all small and skinny."  
"Fucking gorgeous. I remember unbuttoning his shirt and when I pushed it off his shoulders, he was embarrassed, but I couldn't understand why. He was literally perfect."  
"Was?" Steve looked at him.  
"Still are babe."

The memory played in his head, making Bucky zone out for a bit.

"I love you Stevie."  
"I love you James."

Bucky smiled and started kissing his neck. He started to unbutton Steve's shirt. He wanted to see him. He pulled away from his neck and pushed off his shirt. He stared at the man sitting on top of him taking in the view.

"I know I'm ugly Buck, just don't stare."  
"What the fuck do you mean? You look beautiful," Bucky said as he placed his hand on Steve's chest, "I'm gonna stare, you're fucking stunning."

He looked into his eyes before pressing another kiss on the blondes lips. He went back to suckling in his neck and Steve started to pull off Bucky's tie.

Steve grabbed the bottom of Bucky's shirt and pulled it off over his head making Bucky's lips part from Steve's body for a split second. Steve looked in awe at his muscles.

"Oh my god Bucky, you're beautiful."  
"Shut up punk and kiss me."

Steve grabbed the side of Bucky's face and kissed him. He pushed him backwards so he was laying on the bed while the blonde straddled him.

"You're so hot."  
"Get off me so I can ass fuck you."

Steve smiled as he climbed off the brunette. Bucky unbuckled Steve's pants and let him do the rest, while he unbuckled his own. He spat on his hand and started to lube up his cock.

"Get on your hands and knees."  
Steve obliged "You ready? It's gonna hurt a bit."  
Steve nodded.

Bucky slowly pushed himself into the blonde. Steve let out a small gasp. Bucky stayed still for a bit letting him adjust. He pulled out a bit and then thrusted back in. He picked up the pace.

"You ok Stevie?"  
"Go faster."  
Bucky smiled and slapped the blondes ass.  
"Holy fuck James," Steve yelled.  
"Shhh, we don't want our neighbours to hear."

Steve took one hand out from underneath him and covered his mouth to muffle his moans. Bucky moved one of his hands from the blondes waist to Steve's hair.  
"Fuck Steve, you're so tight."  
"No shit- ahh Bucky fuck oh my god."  
"You like that?" Bucky slapped his ass again.  
"Right there, right there oh my god! Don't stop! I'm gonna cum!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes James fuck me good."

Bucky smiled, he didn't expect such words to come out is seemingly innocent friend. Steve released all over the bed causing Bucky to fill up his ass.

"Oh fuck Bucky," Steve said as he felt him pull out of his ass.

They both collapsed on the bed, avoiding where Steve had finished. Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled him close to his chest.

"You know, there's nothing you should be embarrassed about. Your body is stunning," he whispered into Steve's ear.  
"Mmm," the blonde replied sleepily.  
"Goodnight Stevie."  
"Goodnight James."

"Bucky, you there?" Tony clicked his fingers,  
"Oh yeah, what'd I miss?"  
"Nothing you just zoned out."  
"It happens when I remember more about Steve's past, you know Hydra wiped my brain clean multiple times, it's kinda hard to remember things and be present at the same time."  
"Yeah that's fine."  
"What'd you remember?" Steve asked.  
"That night after we danced."

The avengers looked disgusting at that sentence while Tony laughed.

Bucky stood up, "I'm gonna go get a glass of water, I'll be back."

As he walked past Steve he leant down and whispered to him, "I'm gonna ride you tonight." It caused Steve to smile at him. He looked at his ass as he walked to the kitchen.

"Steve you perv," Bruce laughed as he caught Steve looking.  
"You can't blame me, his muscles are literally perfect."  



	5. Late Nights

Once everyone had gone to bed, Steve and Bucky stayed down in the living room to watch some tv. Bucky laid on his side resting his head on his lovers lap. Steve was softly playing with his hair.

They both thought it was so cool how this company had been able to depict their past so perfectly in a movie. 'Captain America: The First Avenger' it was called.

Bucky made a dirty remark when Steve had gotten the serum. Both had to look away when he'd fallen from the train. Bucky had a given Steve a sad look when he was trying to get drunk. The brunette also slapped him when he kissed Peggy. When the movie finished they both sat on silence for a bit.

"It's kinda scary how accurate it is."  
"So you're telling me you did kiss Peggy?"  
Steve laughed awkwardly, "I'd just lost you and I was confused, give me a break."  
"They missed out me kissing you in the alley and when you saved me the first time."  
"Yeah that was weird, but there's two more we can watch."  
"Maybe tomorrow."  
"You ready to go to bed Buck?" Steve asked, still playing with the brunettes hair.  
"Depends what that means," he snickered.

Bucky lifted his head. He clambered onto the captains lap. He leant down to meet the blondes lips and kissed him softly. Steve ran his hands up and down the soldiers back. The soldier started slowly grinding on his lap earning a moan from his lover. Steve felt himself getting hard and the brunette obviously felt him too and smiled against his lips.

"Do you remember my promise from earlier?" Bucky spoke softly into the captains ear.  
"How could I forget?"

Steve took his arms away from behind his lovers back and slowly crept his hand down inside of the brunettes sweatpants until he found his erect member. He started to stroke him making Bucky moan.

"S-Steve, I want to feel you inside me- o-oh! I'm not gonna last long."

The blonde smiled, while still stroking Bucky's cock, he pushed the brunette down his lap a bit. The soldier took over and undid Steve's button and unzipped his jeans. He pulled Steve's pulsing cock out of his boxers and started to stroke him in time with Steve's strokes.

Bucky lifted his hips and allowed Steve to pull off his sweats and toss them on the couch next to them. Steve spat on his hand and started to lube up his cock while Bucky looked hungrily. The blonde placed both his hands under the brunettes ass and lifted him up until he was inline with his cock then dropped him.

"Oh fuck!"  
"Ride me baby."

Bucky lifted himself up and down loudly gasping. He threw his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Ahhh Steve! Oh my god!" Bucky moaned as Steve started to stroke the brunettes length in time with Bucky's movement.  
"Buck- o-ooh! You feel s-so good!"

The soldier started to slow down making each moment more sensual. The captain ripped Bucky's shirt off revealing his perfectly chiseled chest. The brunette lowered his head down so his nose was softly brushing the blondes.

Steve suddenly stood up, still holding Bucky on his cock. He threw the brunette onto his back on the couch. Steve started to pound into the brunette.

"Mmmm Stevie! Don't stop!"

Steve started to slam into him harder and faster.

"That's it! The spot! Oh my god! Right there right there please don't stop a-ahh!" Bucky loudly moaned, "I'm so close!"  
"You like that?" He moaned in response.  
"Steve! I'm gonna cum!"

Steve took a moment to admire what was infront of him. The way he squirmed underneath the blonde was enough to cause Steve to climax right then and there and that's what happened. The blonde released inside Bucky causing the brunette to follow shortly after. He came on his own bare chest. Steve pulled out and started to lick the cum off his lover.

Once his lover was licked clean, he sat up. Bucky brought his knees to his chest and leant his head on Steve's shoulder.

"That was amazing," he said softly.  
"I love you James."  
"I love you too."

The brunette drifted off. Steve picked him up and his now torn clothes and carried him to their floor.

"Hey JARVIS," Steve spoke, "delete security footage from tonight."  
"Yes Captain Rogers, is there anything else I can help you with?"  
"No that's all JARVIS, thankyou."

-0-

Bucky awoke to an empty bed. When he rolled over he noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table with Steve's famously messy handwriting.

'Fury called me last night and had a mission. I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back within the next few days. Love you.'

He threw on one of Steve's hoodies and another pair of sweatpants. He walked to the elevator and took it down to the 2nd floor to make some toast. He was greeted by Bruce and Thor.

"Good morning Bucky," Bruce smiled.  
"Morning," he replied, "I'm guessing Tony, Sam and Natali- Natasha are out on the mission with Steve?"  
"You are correct, I wish we could've gone with them, but Fury is very stubborn," Thor boomed and gave Bucky a smile.  
"I'm sure Steve will call you before he gets back."

-000000-

Sooo I wasn't planing on adding more to this fic, but because it's my most popular I decided I should. Hope you liked this chapter :) 


	6. Author Note

This is a smut book. The point is is that they get it on in every chapter.


	7. Low and Slow

Steve returned home from his mission sore and wanting Bucky. He didn't want to just have sex like they normally did. He wanted to make love. He wanted Bucky to softly kiss him as he slowly rolled into him.

"Stevie, I missed you so much," Bucky called as he threw his arms around Steve.

"I want you tonight," Steve pulled away and glanced down for a second, "all of you."

"Okay."

"Not how we normally do it though."

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Buck, baby, say something."

Bucky cupped Steve's face, leant down and kissed him. Steve kissed him back softly before they both pulled away.

"Okay, but I think we should talk about this in our room," Bucky glanced back at the others staring at them.

Bucky moved his hands from Steve's face to his shoulders, then his arms, waist and now his ass taking in every inch of his body. He squeezed Steve's ass softly before moving his hands down to the back of his thighs.

"Jump."

Steve draped his arms around Bucky's neck then jumped and wrapped his legs around his lovers waist. Bucky smiled at him and started walking towards the elevator. Steve locked their lips and kissed him slowly as the elevator doors closed.

"What the fuck we just watch?" Tony asked.

Bucky laid Steve down on the bed and the smaller man unwrapped himself.

"Buck, promise me one thing," he said as he sat up.

"Anything," he replied as he climbed on the bed and knelt in front of Steve.

"I don't want this to be quick. I want it to be intimate and I want to make love, not just have sex."

"Of course, Stevie, I promise." he pecked his forehead and put his hands on his boyfriends shoulders.

"Thank you," he smiled and locked his fingers behind Bucky's neck.

Bucky pushed himself forwards and locked their lips again. He pushed Steve backwards so he was laying down and began undressing him. Bucky was straddling him. He started by undoing the buttons on Steve's shoulders. He rubbed his hands on Steve's chest and softly massaged his shoulders. He slowly rolled his hips into Steve's which earned him a soft moan which interrupted their kiss for a second, but they quickly got their rhythm back. Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders and pulled him so he was sitting up again. Their lips broke apart and Bucky took his hands away from Steve. He slipped off his own shirt and threw it to one side. Steve began taking off the rest of his suit off, but Bucky stopped him.

"Let me," he said softly.

Bucky slowly unzipped and began peeling the suit off. Each time he moved onto another section he noticed the lust and love in Steve's eyes grow. When he finished on the last section, all that was left was his pants. Bucky placed his hands on Stanley's chest and softly rubbed his hands up and down his torso. He connected their lips again, but this time into a sloppy kiss. When his hands found their way back up to Steve's shoulders, they snaked around to the back of his head and buried themselves deep into his hair. Steve parted his mouth slightly and Bucky used this as an opportunity to kiss him deeper. His tongue explored every part of Steve's mouth and when he pulled away, he softly caught Steve's lip in his teeth. He pulled away slower and slower until Steve's bottom lip fell from Bucky's grip.

"Lay back."

Steve listened. Bucky connected his lips to Steve's for a second before pulling away and suckling on his neck. Steve moaned softly at the touch. The feeling of Bucky's mouth working on him never got old. He loved feeling his boyfriends lips pressed to his hot skin. Bucky moved to Steve's chest and suckled for the same amount of time before moving to his stomach, then his lower stomach and finally his V-line. He had pushed his whole body down so his head was situated between Steve's legs. He slowly undid Steve's belt as he took his lips off his body. Steve lifted his lower half slightly so Bucky could pull down his trousers.

"Before I keep going, are you okay with this? We haven't done anything like this before and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Steve nodded.

"I need a verbal answer baby."

"Yes, Buck. Please."

Bucky hooked his fingers at the top of Steve's boxers and pulled them halfway down his thighs. He firmly took Steve's fully erect cock in his hands and began slowly stroking him. Steve gasped and threw his head back. He let out soft moans which were like music to Bucky's ears and he never got tired of it. His quiet noises could've been enough to make Bucky finish right there and then, but he held it back. Bucky stopped stroking him and placed his hand at the bottom of Steve's cock. Bucky then kissed the vein at the back of Steve's cock which made him let out a slightly louder moan. Bucky then pressed his tongue flat against Steve and slowly licked all the way up. He swirled his tongue around Steve's tip as he moaned.

"Mmm Buck," Steve stirred.

Bucky smiled and slipped his tongue in Steve's slit which was already leaking. He tasted so good and Bucky couldn't get enough. Steve gasped and gripped Bucky's hair. Bucky pulled his tongue back into his own mouth and softly suckled on Steve's tip.

"So good," Steve panted through a moan.

Bucky took Steve's whole tip in his mouth and slowly moved down his whole erect cock as he took his hand away. When his cock hit the back of Bucky's throat, he didn't gag which made Steve throw his head back and moan loudly. His whole cock was buried in Bucky's throat and it felt orgasmic. Bucky pulled his head back up and then engulfed his length again. He moved slowly, but picked up the pace when Steve's moans became more erratic.

"I'm gonna come," Steve cried out.

Bucky removed his mouth from Steve and he whined from the absence of Bucky's touch.

"Not yet."

Bucky moved lower, pulled Steve's boxers and pants off fully then pushed Steve's legs up. He made a trail of kisses all the way from the inside of his thighs to his entrance. Bucky looked up at Steve. He was completely disheveled and he looked stunning. His messy blonde hair and swollen lips was definitely a sight Bucky wanted to see more often.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah, keep going."

"Okay."

He pushed apart Steve's cheeks and kissed right next to his hole. Steve moaned at the unfamiliar touch, which was unspoken permission for Bucky to continue. He stuck his tongue out and licked the softer skin surrounding his entrance. He then dipped his tongue into Steve with a bit more force than intended. Steve seemed to enjoy it though as he moaned loudly and gripped the sheets below him. He tongued his ass the way he did his slit earning more erratic moans from his boyfriend. When Steve sounded like he was on the verge of finishing, Bucky stopped. He pushed himself back up on the bed and straddled him again. He moved a strand of hair from Steve's forehead and Steve blushed softly.

"You're beautiful," he whispered softly.

Steve looked at him with the biggest heart eyes and smiled. Bucky kissed him again. Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue, but he couldn't care any less. Their lips moved together rhythmically as Bucky began exploring his chest again. Bucky pulled away and climbed off of Steve and the bed. Steve frowned, but it quickly faded when he realised what Bucky was doing. He pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer on their bedside table. Steve sat up and looked at Bill with the same heart eyes as before.

"Can I?" He asked, staring at Bucky's erection through his trackpants.

"Can you what?" Bucky teased.

"Take off your pants," he blushed.

"Of course, baby."

Steve hooked his fingers at the waistband of Bucky's track pants slipped. He wasn't wearing any boxers which made Steve blush. Bucky kicked off his pants, knelt down and placed a hand on Steve's chest.

"Lay back, Stevie," he smiled.

Bill leant back and Stanley squeezed some lube onto three of his fingers. He pushed up Bill's legs and spread his cheeks. He slowly pushed one slender finger into Bill. It burnt at first as Steve had been gone for a few weeks, but soon the burning turned into pleasure. After a while of moaning, Bucky added another finger which stretched Steve out slightly further.

"Fuck," Steve threw his head back.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes," Steve whimpered, "please, more."

Bucky added a third finger and pressed harder and faster into Steve. He moaned a series of curse words and a lot of different variations of Bucky's name before being able to form a proper sentence.

"P-please...I want you."

Bucky pulled his fingers away and reached for the condom and lube he's placed next to him on the floor.

"Wait, Buck, I want to feel you."

"What do you mean baby?"

"Can we not use a condom? We haven't before and I-"

"It's okay, Stevie," he leant over and kissed him, "we don't have to use one.

Bucky pulled down his boxers, squirted some lube onto his hand and began slathering his cock in the substance. When he was done, he lined himself up with Steve's hole.

"You ready?"

"Please, Buck, I want to feel you."

Bucky slowly pushed his tip in which definitely stretched Steve more than his fingers could. He threw his head back and cried out. Bucky kept slowly pushing himself in.

"Stop," Steve cried out.

Bucky stopped moving and was about to pull out, but Steve opened his eyes and lust loomed over them again.

"Ok, keep going," he breathed out.

Bucky pushed himself deeper. When he was half way in, he stopped again and leant over his lover. He pressed their foreheads together and waited for Steve to stop tensing. When he didn't Bucky whispered into his ear.

"Relax baby, you know it feels better if you do."

Steve relaxed as much as he could and Bucky started moving again, but he kept his forehead to Steve's.

"Stop," Steve cried out again, "just for a second."

Steve tensed and untensed around Bucky's member. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but because he'd been gone for so long, it hurt.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop completely?" Bucky asked.

"Do you?"

"Stevie, I'm happy as long as you're happy."

Bucky didn't want to stop, but if Steve did, he wasn't going to force him to finish. He just wanted Steve to be completely comfortable and feel like he doesn't have to do anything.

"Keep going."

Bucky finished pushing himself all the way in. He stayed still waiting for Steve to give him the all clear. When Steve breathed out a soft, "you can move now," Bucky slowly rolled their hips together. Steve's legs were wrapped around Bucky's waist. It stung and burnt for a few seconds, but soon all Steve could feel was pleasure. Bucky was slow and careful making sure not to hurt him any more than necessary. Bucky locked their lips in a fiery and passionate kiss as he rolled his hips carefully into Steve. He hit his prostate and Steve cried out in pleasure. He threw his head back and screamed which made Bucky pull away from their kiss and smile,

"Fuckin' hell, Stevie," his breath hitched as he moaned, "you're killing me."

He placed his lips to Steve's neck and started making another hickey next to his newly forming one from earlier. Bucky found the perfect angle and managed to hit Steve's sweet spot every time which caused him to writhe and moan beneath his lover. Bucky found it insanely attractive and every moan pushed him close and closer to the edge. No matter what adrenaline rushed over him, he made sure to keep his promise to Steve that they were making love and not just having sex. He pressed their chests as close together as much as he could as he still thrusted into Steve and hit his sweet spot.

"Buck" Steve moaned, "it feels so good, right there oh my god."

He arched his back and moaned loudly. Bucky pulled away from Steve's neck and placed his lips back on his lovers swollen lips.

"I'm going to cum," Steve cried out, breaking the kiss.

"Come for me baby," Bucky said seductively into his ear.

Steve let out a loud moan as he climaxed and spilled all over his own chest. Bucky followed quickly after and finished inside Steve. Steve whimpered as Bucky pulled out. Bucky sunk between Steve's legs and sucked his cum out of him. Steve let out a few moans and shaky breaths them Bucky made his way to his chest and licked off where Steve had came on himself. He then pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips and collapsed on the bed next to him. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms.

"Did I keep my promise?" Bucky asked softly.

"Yeah. We should do that more often," Steve sounded tired, "you felt so good."

"We haven't done anything like that so I'm glad it was okay," he kissed Steve's temple.

"Okay? It was more than okay. It was perfect."

Bucky chuckled and hugged Steve tighter.

"God, I love you so much, James."

"I love you too, Steve."

Steve closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Bucky softly kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Stevie," he whispered before closing his own eyes and drifting off.

-0000-

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Did I get murdered and replaced with someone a lot better at writing than me? No, I didn't. I've really worked hard on my writing and I hope you guys enjoyed this! Also, it was originally written for Stanley Uris and Bill Denbrough, but I changed it up so I could update this story. I hope it was okay. If I accidentally left the wrong name in there, Stanley is Bucky and Bill is Steve.


End file.
